


Snow Is Falling

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Set between Days Two and Three. T/M fluff.
Relationships: Tony Almeida/Michelle Dessler





	Snow Is Falling

_**Sometime after Day Two....** _

The snow that fell was rare, in that it was falling over the city of Los Angeles. Here was a town where the only seasons were salt and pepper. Gracefully covering everything in sight with a pure white blanket of snow, the winter arrived for once in Southern California.

Inside one small house, enjoying a roasting fire as they watched the snow from the comfort of their living room, were two newly-weds, Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. Although their relationship had been forged by tragedy and hurt, their marriage was based on love, passion and a deep attraction to one another. Sipping from mugs of eggnog – Tony as usual held Cubby lovingly in his hands – the two were sat close to one another. Although they had spent most of that Christmas Day with family and friends, they had planned to spend the evening together.

"This is something I never thought I would experience, sitting here with the woman I love," Tony spoke, looking at Michelle's face, which was perfectly illuminated by the fire.

"We'll have so many of these Christmasses together, Tony," Michelle replied. The day had been wonderful, and she knew that it was a special day when CTU wasn't even thought of. Even though their jobs had left indelible scars on their minds and bodies, they were fortunate enough to still be able to think not of combating terrorism, but of love, peace and joy.

"Maybe we'll have kids one day, and we can see them open their presents with excitement," Tony said. He was looking forward to being a father and hoped that one day they would have a child to love.

"Maybe," Michelle replied. Although not in any rush to become a mother, she still knew that she wanted to be one.

Placing his mug on the coffee table, Tony walked up to the Christmas tree and turned on the lights, a broad grin growing on his face as the bright colours illuminated the tree. As he closed the curtains, he looked out of the window and remembered his Christmasses back in Chicago. There, it snowed every winter, and every Christmas would be snowy. Here in Los Angeles, he hadn't missed the snow, but this special festive surprise made him think of the place where he grew up.

"How long do you think the snow will last?" Tony spoke, as Michelle walked up to him. She saw the snow and had an idea.

"I don't know, but I think we should make the most of it," Michelle said, and before Tony could reply, she had gone out of the back door and into the garden. He watched as she led down and began to make a snow angel. Laughing as he watched her, his love for her grew ever more strongly, and he too decided to make a snow angel next to hers.


End file.
